A Single Grain can Tip the Scale
by Lidia1357
Summary: What would happen if someone from the real world was suddenly caught up in the world of TMI? You will find out when Tasha Banks is magically brought to this world with no knowledge of why she's there or how to get home. And when the mysterious Darius Bane begins to follow her, what is she to think? Who can she trust? same couples, focuses on Malec OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is what would happen if I were in this situation. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

Magnus was walking along the busy streets of New York with his hands deep in his pockets and his shoulder hunched over. He'd worn a silk scarf and a leather jacket over his spray paint T shirt but it was chilly tonight. He wasn't even sure why he was walking at this time of night. He had been exhausted all day and planned on crashing on the bed. After his third date with Alec they'd had an eventful evening the night before. And he was neck deep in clients who needed spells that required a lot of magic energy. He was wiped out by noon with ten more people in line. So why, at eleven at night, was he walking to a nearby park when all he wanted was to slip into a coma?

He wasn't entirely certain himself. He had been ready to sleep, not even bothering changing his clothes when he felt a sudden need to walk. It was as if his body had a mind of its own. As if his own flesh knew something he didn't. And for now, he had no choice but to follow its lead. He was near the trashed remains of a park near his apartment. Had he been full human, he would have mistook it for a random chunk of forest. But with his cat like vision he could see the crumbling remains of a merry-go-round, the chain of a swing, and the creeper covered monkey bars.

_Why am I here?_

Magnus's feet moved over the leaf strewn grass and mildly worried about his designer boots as they carried him to a rotted bench. His feet stopped moving on their own, but he kept walking anyway. He saw what his body was trying to tell him. He sped toward what would look to a human to be a lump of fabric, but was really someone unconscious. He stood over a young girl who looked to be about seventeen. She was hugging a duffel bag to her chest protectively as if it were her lifeline. Magnus saw a pained expression on her face. Magnus felt an odd sense of pity for the girl he didn't usually feel. He stooped down and looked closer at her face. She wasn't very pretty. She had an oval shaped face with medium length brown hair that fanned around her head. She looked pale from the cold. Magnus decided the best thing he could do for now, was to take her to his house and figure things out from there.

As he curled his hand under her neck, her eyes snapped wide open. There were chocolate brown, nothing special. But as they looked frighteningly into Magnus's, he felt in instant connection. It wasn't some love at first sight thing, more like a brotherly affection or an intense need to protect her overcame him in the instant.

Her eyes widened to saucers and she clung the duffel bag closer, "Who are you? Get away!" She said with a small voice. Magnus wasn't sure what to say. She pulled away and a sheen of sweat appeared on her face and she looked as if she would pass out any moment. Magnus worried she was ill.

"Shh," he comforted, moving closer, "You're not well, come with me." He held his fingers up as blue sparks emerged. he had planned on putting her under a sleep spell. But as the blue reflected in her eyes the fear melted away.

"Magnus?" She asked before her head fell over. She'd feinted.

* * *

I had had an interesting dream... yeah. I'll go with that. Interesting. I was plummeting through some sort of odd portal and landed in the middle of a street. I moved out of the way just as a car zoomed by. A bag appeared with the complete collection of the _Infernal Devices _and _The Mortal Instruments_ inside. Of course, _City of Heavenly Fire_ hadn't yet been released, so it wasn't included. But it didn't matter, for this is a dream. I wasn't sure why I had the books, but I felt I must protect the books with my life. So I held onto the bag and walked forward. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew I needed to get out of this cold. Odd. I've never felt cold in a dream before. I was shivering now as I neared a rotten bench. By now, my legs were sore and I felt really tired. Tired in a dream. How ironic. I set the bag down, made myself comfortable, and held onto the bag. A piece of paper was sticking out and I plucked it out, scanning over it with a grin. It was a print out of Cassandra Clare's extra scene of Alec asking Magnus out. I'd found it on her website before. I stuffed it back in the bag and rolled over, closing my eyes.

When I opened them, a man was looming over me. I pulled back quickly, holding onto the books for dear life, "Who are you? Get away!" I warned with a voice that was less than threatening. He didn't look like he was going anywhere. My pulse began to race and I felt a wave of sickness come over me. Oh no.

"Shh," he moved closer, "you're not well, come with me."

I was about to tell him I was going nowhere with him when I saw something blue light up beside his head. It illuminated his eyes a moment and the fear melted away. I saw greenish yellow cat eyes surrounded by glittering, black eye liner. There was no mistaking it.

It was, "Magnus?" That was when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

I felt warm. I must have woken from that crazy dream. I hoped to never have such a vivid dream again. I opened my eyes and yawned as I stretched. I saw dust. Dusty floors, dusty walls, and even a dusty ceiling fan. Even the windows were practically black. That's when I realized I wasn't home.

I shot upright and a wave of nausea hit me. I laid back down and breathed deeply through my mouth and draped a hand over my clammy forehead. It felt warm as well and I knew I'd caught something. Great.

Now, where the hell am I?

I turned my head slowly as I eyed the plain room around me. It looked just like I imagined Magnus Bane's to be when I read the books. I laughed at the absurd idea. Though it would be fantastic to meet my favorite characters. I only hope I'm just forgetting coming wherever I'm at from a fever and haven't been kidnapped. I struggled to remember, but all I could force to the surface was a sentence from my dream.

_Change that which unsettles you most and you shall return._

Whatever that means. I slowly sat up, pressing my palm to my head as I did in an attempt to hold the queasiness in. It didn't work well but I needed to find out where I was. I felt a chill the moment my feet hit the dirty floor and I shuddered against the cold. I padded quickly across the room and opened the door. I felt a slight relief to find it was unlocked and stepped out. Two unfamiliar voices drifted to me. I froze instantly and listened carefully.

"And you've never seen her before?" A young man asked softly.

"No... it's odd. She knew my name the moment she saw my powers. I would know it if I've seen her before, I've never been that drunk. I'm serious!" The other man sounded almost feminine, but not quite. I decided if I'm to figure out what they're talking about, and why I'm here, I better do it now.

I stepped out into a large, plain living room that was slightly messy. Not to mention the fact that it was decorated with dust. This guy really needs a maid. I cleared my throat awkwardly when I saw the two men on the loveseat near the door. One had black hair and wore a simple T shirt and jeans with a girly scarf that complimented his skin tone. The other looked like... Magnus Bane.

They both turned and I felt my eyes widen as my mouth gaped. What the hell?

The one that I described so perfectly as Magnus Bane, had the same cat-like greenish yellow eyes that Magnus bane was described to have. He wore sparkling eyeliner and blue lipstick On one pointed ear, he wore a dangling, blue gem. And on the other, he wore a different colored gem. One was deep blue and the other matched his eyes.

The other... well at that point I felt faint. His scarf pulled a bit from his neck and revealed a light bluish blocking rune. His eyes were the color of the blue gem on the other guy's ear and he looked just like I imagined Alec Lightwood to be. I couldn't do anything... I only stood there like an idiot and looked from one to the other then back again. They didn't seem certain of what to do either. Both looked at me like I was a ghost.

The one with the glittery makeup stood slowly, as if approaching a wild horse and bit his blue lips. He didn't take a step near me, only gestured to the other side of the room.

"You're bag is over there."

I turned to see what he was talking about. and I felt a surge of panic that I didn't understand. I ran to the bag full of books and checked inside. Everything was still there. I sighed in relief and frowned at myself. I mean, I love this series but why are these books so important? I looked up at the sparkly man and stood up.

"Um... may I ask why I'm here?"

He snapped with a smile and recliner appeared in front of the loveseat. I felt as if my knees might give out.

"Magnus..." The other guy warned as he gauged my expression.

_Magnus._

I snatched up the bag, stalked over to the Magnus guy and grabbed a random book from the bag. He's in them all, so it didn't matter which one. I frowned as I held it in front of his face, "what is this? Is this some cosplay I've stepped into? Who are you and why are you impersonating Magnus Bane?"

Both of them looked shocked. They looked at each other then back at me. The other, I decided he must be Alec, spoke next.

"He is Magnus Bane..."

"Magnus Bane doesn't exist! Don't give me that crap! What's next? You're Alec Lightwood?" I snapped at him.

Magnus frowned and moved to touch the book. And his hand went right through!

"There's nothing in your hand... would you mind explaining what this is?"

I looked at the book then back at Magnus, "what do you mean? This is," I paused to look at the title then continued, "_Clockwork Princess_, the final book in the _Infernal Devices_ series! Anyone who can impersonate Magnus Bane _this well_ has to have read this at least once."

His eyebrows furrowed, "What? The Infernal Devices were automation demons... how do you know about that?"

I sat in the recliner with an exasperated sigh and dropped the book, "what is going on?"

Magnus lowered to my eye level and spoke quietly, "You are in New York. I found you in an old park holding this empty bag. You knew my name when you saw this," he wiggled his fingers, showing the blue sparks that Magnus was known for. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. I know we've come a long way in technology, but how can this all be a trick? There's no wiring, camera or green screen involved here.

I looked at the book I'd been holding and swallowed. "This bag is full of books. You can't see or touch them because they can't exist in this world." I looked up at the confused warlock and continued, "I come from a world where you, Alec and everyone else here are characters in a book series. I don't know why I'm here... but there has to be a reason."

Magnus frowned and looked down at my hand. I assumed it looked like I was miming the action of holding a book to him. "Strange..."

"So, I take it you two are together?" I asked somewhat awkwardly.

Magnus nodded with a smile that said he scored on an impossible video game. "Yes."

"That leaves out_ City of Bones_... and all of the _Infernal Devices_. Has Jace been taken to the City of Bones because he sassed the Inquisitor?"

Alec visibly paled, "What?"

"Guess not. Don't worry, everything turns out fine. I just need to know where in the series I am. Looks like _City of Ashes_ to me. Quit looking at me like that Alec. He'll be fine I promise."

Alec nodded once as I rubbed one of my temples. What was that I heard before?

_Change that which unsettles you most and you shall return._

This doesn't work. This all unsettles me! I've been tossed into a book series without any magical abilities to protect me! I looked up and frowned. Magnus looked... concerned. Magnus isn't ever... concerned. I glared and leaned back, "Um... as someone who's read a couple pages in your head, I should know that you are acting... not like yourself. You don't like people so why are you looking at me like you would if Alec were injured?"

Alec blushed but neither said anything about the simile. Magnus stroked his chin thoughtfully and shrugged.

"Not sure. The moment I saw you I felt for you as I did for Will a hundred years ago."

I scratched my head, "You had a reason to feel the need to help him. Why would you feel I'm your responsibility after one look?"

"Magical chemistry?" Alec asked. I grinned.

"Yeah. I guess that's it. If only I knew why I was here... some things I didn't like that happened had to, or other things wouldn't occur later. I don't know what I'm supposed to change. Just my presence probably changes things a little. Ugh! Why me?" I dropped the book beside me, noting that it didn't make a sound as it fell, and threw my head back. "And what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

Magnus stood, "In the meantime, you will stay in my guest room. We'll figure out the living details later. You have to meet the... main characters soon. Name them off for me," he snapped and a paper appeared in his hand. I wondered what store or old lady he stole it from as I named off the key characters for this book.

"Um... Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Luke probably... Maia? I think she's in this one... Let me look." I stood from the chair and padded over to the duffel bag. I dug around for the right book and skimmed the pages for Maia's name. I saw it and nodded, "yeah, Maia. She's a warewolf of Luke's. I don't know if she's a main character yet though."

Magnus scribbled on the paper with a sparkling, blue pen and I wondered if blue was his favorite character. It would explain his attraction to Will and Alec. Even if he didn't love him, Magnus did have an attraction to Will. But I'll never tell Alec. In fact, now that he's been mentioned, I bet Alec won't make such a big deal out of Will later either. Wishful thinking.

"I can' get Maia here if she's not important yet. When I know who she is we'll figure it out from there. But I think I can get everyone else here." He looked at Alec who nodded and pulled out his phone, punching in digits quickly. I picked up the book I'd dropped and stuffed both of them in the bag. How did I get myself into this mess? There's no way I'm the biggest fan of the series. Then again, some huge fans would be unable to think clearly. Well, whatever the reason, I'm here now. And until I figure out why, I won't be able to go home.

"Clary's getting Simon and Luke, and Isabelle's on her way." Alec said from behind me. I felt a surge of panic as I nodded. bring it on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

I stayed in my room as Magnus welcomed everyone. Isabelle arrived first, followed soon by Jace. I waited for Luke, Simon and Clary to appear before I stepped into the living room. I felt my breath catch when I saw everyone. They were exactly as I imagined! The movie didn't do them justice! I stood and gawked for a moment before my sense returned to me. I flushed from my stupidity and tried my best to explain who I was. Of course, no one believed me, so I picked up the _City of Bones_ and read.

_"Heart hammering in her chest, Clary ducked behind the nearest concrete pillar and peered around it. She watched as the fair-haired boy paced back and forth, his arms now crossed over his chest. "So," he said. "You still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you."_

_Your kind? Clary wondered what he was talking about. Maybe she'd stumbled into some kind of gang war._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." The blue-haired boy's tone was pained but surly._

_"He means other demons," said the dark-haired boy, speaking for the first time. "You do know what a demon is, don't you?"_

_The boy tied to the pillar turned his face away, his mouth working._

_"Demons," drawled the blond boy, tracing the word on the air with his finger. "Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension—"_

_"That's enough, Jace," said the girl._

_"Isabelle's right," agreed the taller boy. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics—or demonology."_

_They're crazy, Clary thought. Actually crazy."_

"What the?" Clary blurted out as I read, "How- what..." She crossed her arms, "That's weird."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know. But I don't know why I'm here-"

"I have a question!" Simon said with his hand up. I noted his glasses and mentally made a note to not do anything to prevent him from changing into a vampire.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a movie about us?" He looked oddly excited for someone who should be... wait maybe he's not depressed. Are he and Clary dating yet? I couldn't tell...

"Yes..."

This piqued everyone's interest instantly so I simply said, "Yes there is but they only got Simon and maybe Jocelyn right."

Simon punched the air with a grin and Jace pouted.

"What did they mess up with me?"

I grinned, "You looked like a girl for one, and you were too serious for another."

He clutched his chest in shock, "A _girl_? I think I'm going to feint!"

I shrugged, "Good. You're annoying anyway. I read the books mostly for other people anyway. So, on to more important matters."

I heard Jace mutter something about being the most important character but I said nothing. He wasn't exactly wrong, but he wasn't my favorite character. That was-

"J-" I stopped myself. I should be careful what I reveal. I need to consider everything carefully before I reveal information. "Um I think there's something about the story that I need to change. I can do that by telling certain people certain things. But I need to do it carefully."

Magnus nodded, "How many books are there?"

"Five... that I've read," I looked away and sighed, "The last one wasn't out yet. So I don't know how the story ends by what the author says."

"So," Isabelle said with her arms crossed, "You don't know what's going to happen?"

I looked up and shook my head, "I wouldn't say that. For instance, I can tell you who you'll end up falling in love with."

Her eyes widened but she didn't take the bait, "Great. That'll be useful," she muttered sarcastically.

I thought quickly, deciding I should tell them this, "I can also tell you that someone close to you will die. But I can prevent it."

All heads turned toward me instantly. I could almost hear the snap of the movement and I felt on the spot.

"Who? How?" Alec asked with concern. He looked from Isabelle to Magnus then side glanced Jace. I wanted to smack him for that, but knew he would fall for Magnus eventually anyway.

"I can't tell you that yet. I can't tell you anything specific until I weigh out every possible option and make certain it won't make a bad change later. I'll do that soon."

"What about Jocelyn?" Luke asked suddenly. I should have known that part was coming. He had looked tense since I'd proved I'm not lying. I wasn't sure how much I could tell them.

"Let me think," I held up a finger as I thought quickly.

Clary finds out Jace isn't her brother by going to Idris to save her mom, but without her rash actions she doesn't meet Luke's sister and Jace doesn't get Stephan's things... will Magnus still want to help if he knows? I guess I can tell them a little.

"She does come out of the coma, with the help of Clary, Jace, Magnus and... someone you have yet to meet." _I'm sorry Jace and Clary. I can't tell you yet._

Luke relaxed a little and I swear some of his age left in that moment. He looked from Magnus to Clary then back at me, "What do they have to do?"

I shook my head, "You all have to wait. It won't happen if I tell you anything. You have to be patient Luke."

Isabelle snorted, "How do we know we can trust you? How do we know you're not lying?" She glared. Funny, I never knew her to be like this...

I blinked and looked at the bag of books, "I'm not sure how to prove it to you. But I think I'm here to save... the person who dies. But there has to be another reason...

_Wait... that didn't unsettle me as much as other things did._

"I have to change something that upset me when I read the book. That's all I know."

"Well, what upset you?" Luke asked.

I half grinned, "Incest. That was pretty awkward." Okay, so that was cruel. But I had to.

Jace, Clary and Simon all looked very uncomfortable so I changed the subject.

"There's something that happened at the end of the last book I read that I didn't like much. Maybe that's it. But I keep thinking about one of the Silent Brothers... what about him unsettles me?"

"Everything?" Isabelle asked with a laugh. I smirked.

"No kidding. But the Silent Brother I'm thinking of is different. But since he's not yet in the story, I can't tell if he's really important to my presence or not."

"Well, this was all very fascinating," Simon said with an awkward swing of his arms, "But I have some chores at home."

I snorted, "Whatever you say rodent. I have things I need to do too anyway."

Jace grinned, "It's okay, you can daydream about me while I'm here if you want."

I narrowed my eyes with irritation and shook my head, "Sorry, my favorite character isn't you. One of them is your ancestor though." _Oops._

Clary arched an eyebrow, "Who? On the Fairchild side?"

"Uh no... I can't say, it would give too much away since Magnus is like a million years old," I turned away, cursing my stupidity, "I have some scenarios to work on anyway."

"I'm seven hundred actually," Magnus said with a scoff.

"Eight hundred. Nice try Sparkles." I threw back as I headed for my room. I had some things to think about. Why would I need to do anything with Zachariah's future when i already knew it? And what can I tell everyone without ruining their futures?

This wasn't going to be easy, but if I want to get home, I'll have to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story won't make sense unless you've read the _Infernal Devices_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

_If I tell Jace and Clary they aren't siblings:_

_Jace may not go after Sebastian/ Jonathan_

_Jace won't be killed by Valentine_

_Clary won't be with the anger Raziel when Valentine summons him_

_Clary won't change the angel wish and save the Shadowhunters_

I crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the fire with an exasperated sigh and began again. I can't tell them they aren't siblings. So how do I save Max?

_If I tell them Sebastian isn't Sebastian:_

_They stop him... possibly_

_More chaos happens in the city_

_The Consul will probably be notified... unless I say he's a traitor..._

_They might ask who Sebastian is, I can't tell them that._

I grumbled and crumpled up the paper, throwing it at the fire, noticing for the first time that they've been actually bouncing off the wall. I sighed again and stretched my neck. If I can't save Max, then what _can_ I do?

"Oo, is this information about the future?" Magnus asked as he stooped to pick up a ball of paper. I held my head in my hands and spoke through my fingers.

"Read it and Alec dies."

Magnus sounded angry, "That isn't funny."

"Wasn't a joke either," I mumbled, "I don't know what information will do what to the future yet. So I have to treat everything as if it's a bomb ready to go off. At the moment, I'm trying to figure out how to save someone."

Magnus tossed the papers into the fire and sat on my bed near the desk I was using. "Maybe you aren't supposed to. While you were reading the books, what caused the most emotional responses?"

I leaned back, thinking. "Well, I cried for a whole day when I found out Jem became a Silent Brother. But I know how he ends up in the end... I just don't know how. The other thing happens later so I can't tell you."

Magnus smirked, "I think you just answered your question."

I frowned, "but... what about the person who dies?"

Magnus rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his chin with his hands with a lost look in his eyes. "You can't save everyone. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices."

I thought about the way he said this and remembered the way he broke up with Alec in the books. I remembered how angry I was when I read it and suddenly knew what I had to change.

"You're right. I know why I'm here now."

Magnus winks and hops up from the bed, "good. Now figure out how you're going to do whatever it is you're here for. I'm going out. I won't be back 'til tomorrow, so don't wait up."

I nodded, already scribbling on my paper. I wasn't really paying much attention to what he'd said, but when it registered, I realized he was spending all night with Alec. Naughty boys.

_How to prevent the breakup of Malec._

* * *

A few days passed as I worked on my plan to keep Magnus and Alec from breaking up. It would be nice if I knew what was going on inside Magnus's head when he did it, but I have to go with what I know for now. Magnus left every few days to be with Alec, which made me feel guilty because I was the reason he couldn't just bring Alec here. It got me thinking about their relationship. They were nearly moved in together before they broke up. If they can't do that, then my plan is useless.

So, I decided that today, I would find another way to live. Hopefully, Magnus will allow it. He's said that I'm like a sister to him, and he's not sure what the connection means. My theory was that it's because he's a really powerful character, and my favorite. But whatever the reason, it has become an obstacle.

"Are you seeing Alec tonight?" I called from the living room. I had forced myself not to tidy up the house, knowing Jace will when he moves in anyway, but the place drove me crazy! So I kept myself occupied by writing scenarios or daydreaming.

"Yes, but I will be back by morning," he walked out in a half shirt that clung to his muscled chest and skin-tight. blue leather pants. His hair was damp from the show he'd had recently, but his hand was full of a large glob of hair gel. I knew he'd do his makeup next. I'd memorized the man's routine. I need a hobby.

"Well, I'm thinking me living here is going to cause a problem later for the story, so I need to find another way to live." Subtle, I know.

Magnus frowned, "It's the dust isn't it? You can clean it if it bothers you that much. But there's no need to leave."

I sighed, "I have two younger siblings. It's not the house, trust me. I honestly believe that my living here will cause problems. I've had _plenty_ of time to think about it. I've gone over practically every scenario possible and me living here doesn't point in a great direction."

Magnus bit his lip as he skillfully ran his fingers through his now perfectly spiked hair. He snapped and a puff of glitter rained on his hair, scattered perfectly all over his head. "Well, I'll call someone today. Stay until tomorrow then we'll figure something out. How does that sound?"

I sighed, "You don't have to assign me a babysitter you know. I can figure something out."

Magnus slipped on some thick boots with chains and huffed, "How? Pay the rent with your charms? It would take you a while to find a job, then longer to save enough money to live on your own. I'll find you a suitable place to stay while you're here. In the meantime, entertain yourself for one more night. I will be back in the morning."

He escaped to the bathroom for a few minutes and emerged with his famous raccoon makeup and blue lipstick. I sniggered.

"What's with you and that makeup? Didn't Henry invent the first black glitter trying to see ghosts?"

A soft expression swept over Magnus's face, "I wear it for that reason. Henry was a dear friend. And what goes better with blue than black?" He grinned.

I rested my head on one hand thoughtfully, "For a Downworlder who 'hates Nephelim' you sure get close to them."

Magnus shrugged, "I just give them a chance. But most don't extend the same courtesy to me."

I nodded, "I understand that. One thing I've been wondering, are you just attracted to men with black hair and blue eyes? Many fangirls back home are convinced you are attracted to Alec because he looks like Will. But I specifically remember reading a conversation between you and Woolsey where you said you weren't in love with him."

Magnus slipped some fuzzy gloves over his slender fingers as he spoke, "I just felt something when I looked into Alec's eyes. It has nothing to do with his appearance. Now, is there anything else?"

I shook my head, "No sorry. Have fun."

Magnus smirked and nudged me with his elbow, "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought it back." _And so it shall._


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember, this is a fanfiction, so if you don't like the added characters or changes, feel free to locate the back button.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

I jumped at the sound of the door opened and frowned. It should have been locked.

"Hey I got a call from Magnus. Are you all packed?" Clary asked with a smile. I arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

Her smile melted into a look of confusion, "Well he said that living here's a problem, so he called me and talked to Luke. You're going to room with me now."

I reached behind me for a couch pillow and smothered myself with it, screaming every profanity I knew. What a moron!

"Am I that bad?" She asked with humor as she yanked the pillow from my face. I blew a strand of hair away and glowered.

"No, but if I let any information slip, or say something in my sleep, someone could die! Everything that is going to happen happens perfectly so that the world doesn't end. Just one change and _boom!_"

She rested her hands on her hips and shook her head, "Then don't tell me anything. Problem solved."

I threw my hands up in exasperation, "Did you not just hear me?"

She snatched up my bag that held the books, and was now stuffed with Magnus's choice of clothing for me, and turned to leave. "I did, but it doesn't matter. Your stuff is coming with me. Whether you choose to follow is up to you. Magnus and Alec won't be expecting you to be home, so if you don't want to be mentally scarred for life, I'd suggest you follow."

"This chick is hopeless!" I muttered under my breath as I pushed off the couch, tossing the paper I'd just been writing on into the fire on my way out. How can Magnus be such an idiot? Is he doing this so I keep living with him? I knew he'd got some brotherly protection over me but sheesh! He makes me wish I never wanted a big brother. No matter how awesome he is.

"Luke's truck is around the corner," Clary said, jerking her head to the right. I nodded and turned, but something caught my eye. No, not something. Someone.

He was leaning against a building across the street, unnoticed by the people passing by. Odd. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Must be glamoured. He was pale, with slick black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, hanging down to his lower back. He wore a denim jacket with metal studs along the collar over a skin tight T shirt that showed he wasn't sculpted, but there were chords of lean muscle under his skin. His leather pants did the same to his legs and he wore calf high, thick boots. But it wasn't so much his outfit that I noticed, it was his face. His pale lips were curved into a hungry smile, and his eyes were decorated with black and green eyeliner. Odd, he looked nothing like Magnus, yet he reminded me of him somehow. Maybe it was his peculiar fashion.

"What's got you holed up? You coming or what?" Clary asked impatiently. She followed my line of sight and frowned. "What are you looking at?"

I frowned and shot her a disbelieving look, "You don't see him? I thought you could see past glamours?"

She focused her eyes on the spot I was looking at then shook her head. "There's really nothing there Tasha."

I looked again and sighed. There really was no one there. "There was a minute ago! I don't dream up guys with that much makeup on." I took my bag from Clary's hand and motioned for her to lead the way. After a moment's hesitation, she did.

Luke's truck was just as I'd imagined, so there was no description necessary. I scrambled into it after Clary and was welcomed by Luke.

"Nice to see a new face. Clary and i are getting pathetic. I'm actually welcoming Simon's constant presence." He started up the truck and backed out of the makeshift driveway. I looked back at the spot I'd seen the boy before, but he was still not there. Maybe I really had imagined it...

The tingling in my spine said otherwise.

* * *

"Now that Tasha's gone, why don't you move some of your stuff here?" Magnus suggested against Alec's lips. They had barely walked through the door to Magnus's apartment before they started striping clothes. Both were shirtless by the time they'd come to the living room.

"Yeah," Alec said simply, trailing his fingers down Magnus's belly button free stomach.

"Why move to the bedroom? I can't wait any-" Magnus looked down in confusion. He'd stepped on a crumpled piece of paper that had obviously missed the fireplace. Alec stooped over and picked it up, opening it up.

"It says... _Find out what Magnus's father has to do with the story_. You know your father?" He looked up with mild curiosity. His eyes were still bright from their recent interactions, but Magnus's mind wasn't on the sexy boy in front of him anymore. He took the paper and looked at the words. His father should have nothing to do with this!

"Magnus?" Alec asked, trailing his fingertips along Magnus's bare arm with concern in his blue eyes. This was why Magnus loved him. Not that he'd say anything of course. He knew Alec still loved Jace. But he was determined to make the young Shadowhunter fall for him.

He shook his head and successfully tossed the paper into the fire. "Nothing," was all he said before returning to Alec's lips. The other didn't object. But the question still burned in the back of Magnus's mind the whole night. Why would his father be involved?


	6. Chapter 6

**Name picking: Sebastian, Darius, Leon, Victor, or Vincent.**

**This is for a sexy warlock (not Magnus) a bit two faced, kind yet a jerk. Please vote with your review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

"Oh, hey Tasha!" Simon waved the moment I walked in the door. I smiled and waved back, still holding my bag. Clary guided me to her room, which wasn't very big. She promised the bed was big enough for the two of us and stowed my things in her closet before steering me back to the kitchen. Luke was scratching his head as he looked into the fridge then sighed.

"I have no idea how to make much of anything."

I peered into the half empty fridge and bit my lip. "You've got enough in here for me to make stir fry... if you're interested." I offered. I refuse to stay and not help in some way. It's not like it's their lives I'm saving.

Luke smiled and stepped aside, "Do with the kitchen what you wish. I've never been much of a cook myself."

Clary smirked, "and here I was thinking you spent so much time with my mom was for her. Now I know it was for her cooking."

Luke poured himself a cup of coffee and shook his head with a smile, "I've been caught."

I tuned out the family's banter as I pulled out some broccoli, asparagus, onions and mushrooms. He had some chicken I could add too it as well, but it was fried. It wouldn't be nearly as good if I'd been able to ass baked but this will work too. I gathered the vegetables together and started chopping. He didn't have soy sauce, but I did find garlic powder. I'll try to remember to add salt to their plates. Not everyone comes from a health house like me.

"Smells great!" Simon said over my shoulder. I jumped, nearly knocking the pan over. I swatted him with my wooden spoon and returned to my cooking.

"Don't sneak up on me! I have a hot stove going here!" I frowned and returned to stirring the vegetables. I silently wondered when they were going to visit the Seelie Queen, because I like vamp Simon better. The puppy eyes he's giving Clary makes my skin crawl.

"Sorry," he chuckled, returning to the couch with Clary. I peeked on them, seeing their intertwined hands and scowled. I returned my attention to the pan in front of me, adding a little bit more garlic powder. It should be ready soon, then i can return to my skull busting thinking that will give me an ulcer.

"I saw that," I turned to my left, where Luke was standing with his hands in his pockets. His glasses needed pushed up, and it was bugging me, but I wasn't about to do it for him.

"Saw what?"

He jerked his head in Simon and Clary's direction and I nodded. "Oh yeah. Well, I just know what their relationship leads to is all. Simon's like her brother, and eventually, he learns she isn't for him either. So knowing that, it's unsettling to see them together."

Luke frowned, "You know, I hate knowing that you know what happens to all of us, but unable to ask."

"It sucks for me too. I hate seeing some people upset, and not able to tell them that they get what they truly want soon." I tried to make it obvious I meant him too with a slight pause. "There's even one thing I want to change, a death of someone you don't know. But all of the ways I can think of to prevent it, can cause the destruction of everything." I sighed as I turned off the burner and looked for the plates. "Knowledge is power. But sometimes too much power sucks."

Luke handed me four plates, in the one place I hadn't looked of course, and nodded. "I'm glad you realize that. It's hard to handle sometimes. I mean, I know a lot about power. Thought strength is a different kind, it still counts."

I scooped a generous amount of the stir fry onto each plate and added salt to three of them. I stuck a fork in each and picked up mine. "When you see your sister next, be sure to show her you love her. She hates herself for the way things are between you two. And if you don't," I left the kitchen, "You'll regret it. Simon, Clary, food's ready!"

I couldn't stand the four walls of a house any longer, so I sat on Luke's porch, breathing in the chilly, night air. It was nearly midnight now, and I couldn't sleep. I just felt this intense desire to step outside. I didn't understand it. It was like the instinct to keep the books safe, so I followed it. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to expect. I looked around for something familiar, but didn't see anything. Maybe I imagined it and should go back to bed.

I sighed and stood up when I saw something moving in the shadows. I froze, trying to force my eyes to focus on something they couldn't see. It only gave me a headache so I gave up and turned to go inside. Then the figure moved.

I froze again as whoever it was moved forward, still concealed by the shadows.

"Okay creeper," I said with frustration, "Who are you and what do you want?"

A low chuckle was my answer, then the figure stepped out of the shadows and my eyes widened. The boy I saw earlier!

"I want to know," he said with a deep, sexy voice as he brushed his wispy bangs aside to reveal his makeup, "is how you can see me."

I frowned and crossed my arms. "What? Do you have a glamour on or something? I guess I can just see through them. Now why are you following me?"

He shook his head, ignoring my question entirely. "Even trained Shadowhunters have trouble seeing through warlock glamours. And no one who isn't of the Nephelim, a demon or a Downworlder can see through a glamour at all unless you're already aware of my presence. So I'll ask you again. How can you see me?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation and turned to go, "Who knows? By all rights I shouldn't be here! And if I don't know who you are, then I don't trust you anyway! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some lying awake in bed to do!" I actually probably had to take the couch. I'd hate to risk waking Clary up and explaining that I was talking to the guy who she believes never existed.

A cool hand caught my arm and sent shivers along my skin, raising goosebumps on my arms. I turned around, glaring daggers him.

"Let. Me. Go." I hissed through my teeth.

He looked me over carefully, and I saw his eyes for the first time and my heart stopped. There's only one other who has those eyes!

He let me go and stepped back, smiling without kindness or humor, "my apologies." He turned and left without another word, leaving me to gape at him in silence. Who is he? And why_ can_ I see him?

Something told me Magnus might have an idea. But for now, I have to get some sleep. What a laughable thought.


	7. Chapter 7

******Sebastian, Darius, Leon, Victor, or Vincent.**

******If I don't get votes before the next chapter is up, I'll close my eyes and point at one at random.**

******I haven't memorized the books, nor do I have constant access to them. So if something is chronologically incorrect, or if I leave something out, I apologize. Just bear with me, I will try to make this as amazing a story as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

"You look like crap." Clary commented the next morning. I had passed out on the couch around four AM and I looked it. I groaned and rubbed my temples.

"Take a look at the mirror."

She didn't comment, might not have even heard me. She crossed the room to the coffee pot and asked if I wanted a cup. I could never decline such an amazing offer at the moment. A shot of adrenaline would also be nice, but you take what you can get. Clary sighed and slouched in the chair opposite of me and rubbed her eyes.

"Man, when is something crazy going to happen?"

I yawned loudly, popping my ears. "When you're invited to visit the Seelie Court. It sets a lot of things in motion. It'll seem awful, but good things will come out of it eventually."

She stood, bringing back two cups of black coffee. I tried not to complain about the lack of cocoa and mint in it and sipped it with a hint of a scowl. "Sounds like it'll suck."

I nodded, "yup. Just make sure you bring Simon and Jace."

She laughed, "What a great combination."

I smirked but lacked the energy to say anything else. I only forced the bitter drink down my throat and couldn't help the shudder at the end. Clary rolled her eyes as she sipped her own.

"Shoulda told me you wanted sugar in it."

_I didn't._ "Didn't think to. I just needed the caffeine anyway. Do you mind if I borrow your phone? I need to talk to Magnus."

She shook her head and tossed me her phone, still nursing her cup. I scrolled through the phone book for Magnus's name. It wasn't hard to find. She didn't have too many friends it seemed. I dialed his number and held the phone to my ear. He answered on the second ring.

"Yes?" He sounded grumpy.

"Morning to you sunshine," I grumbled back.

"Oh," he perked up a bit, "is something wrong?"

I frowned and left the room, leaning on a wall in the hallway. "I'm not sure. A warlock visited me today... I've never seen him before and he's not in the books."

"There are a lot of warlocks in this city believe it or not."

"Yeah," I played with a strand of my hair and chewed on my lip. Why was I so fidgety all of a sudden? "But he said I shouldn't be able to see him unless I knew he existed. Clary couldn't see him before so I thought I was imagining things. But he came to Luke's house later."

"He's following you?" Magnus sounded angry and I spoke quickly to calm him down.

"Yes but only because he wanted to know why I can see him. He left as soon as I told him I didn't know. But the reason I'm telling you this, is because he has your eyes!"

There was a long silence that made me nervous. I checked the screen to make sure I hadn't lost the connection. It was still there, but Magnus wasn't speaking.

"Mag-"

"I'll take care of this. You stay at Luke's. Do _not_ leave that house! I'll call when I know what's going on."

"Wait Magnus! Who is he? What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you who he is, but I'm going to find out what's wrong today!"

Then he hung up.

I scowled at the phone and returned to the living room to give it back to Clary. Luke was there as well, also drinking black coffee. I winced at the memory of the bitter liquid as I handed Clary her phone. She seemed a little more awake now and smiled.

"Anything going on?"

I shrugged, "Hell if I know. Magnus just said I'm not allowed to leave this house. I described the guy I 'didn't' see yesterday and he freaked out a little. It's probably him exaggerating."

Clary's eyebrows furrowed in concern and she scooted to the edge of her seat. "I don't think Magnus is the type to exaggerate or overreact."

I laughed once without humor, "you don't know him that well then. When he found out his girlfriend was cheating on him for a man she later ate, she's a vampire, he kissed the first person that was nearby. He didn't like the guy hardly but it made his point clear. Later in the books he over exaggerates so badly something bad happens. That's what I'm determined to stop. But the point is he does and I'm not worried about the guy I 'didn't' see."

Luke sat quietly through all of this as he sipped his coffee. He set his now empty mug down with worry set in his forehead. "Are you sure? It sounds odd that he would be so upset over someone you saw."

I bit my lip, remembering the identical cat eyes on the different person. "Maybe he knows him and they had a disagreement."

"So he puts you on lock down for it?" Clary asked with a concerned glare. I shrugged.

"He's in overprotective big brother mode with me. Whatever magical spell he's under I'd prefer if he wasn't. I need to find out who cast it and bury them."

"I actually have some theories about that," Luke said, "you've been thrown into a world with magic, demons and monsters with incredible power yet you'e a mundane in a world where there is no magic. You need some sort of protection, so whatever brought you here must have thought Magnus was the perfect choice."

I considered that. It made sense actually, "Yeah because I have to make sure he's safe too. It's like having a _parabatai._

Luke shook his head. "Nothing compares to a _parabatai_ bond. But it's probably similar."

I leaned back on the couch, closing my eyes. I felt all of the hours I'd lied awake weigh on me. "If I fall asleep on you, forgive me."

I didn't hear whatever either of the two might have said, because ironically, I did just that.


	8. Chapter 8

**For some moronic reason, I forgot Jonathan changed his name to Sebastien. *facepalm* I'm sorry, forgive my stupidity. But because of no votes, I have chosen Darius.**

**And remember, things aren't going to follow perfectly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

"What's going on?" Alec asked Magnus as the latter pulled a pair of rainbow pants on. He slipped on a gray T shirt with glittery, white paint splattered on it. as he answered.

"I have to meet someone. Tasha's got a stalker and I'm concerned as to who. I'll be out all day, so either make yourself at home or do whatever." He ran his fingers through his messy hair and swooped down to kiss Alec. He'd gone for a quick peck, but Alec had other ideas. He wrapped an arm around Magnus's neck and used his free hand to caress his hair.

"Call me?" He asked with bright eyes. Simply for those eyes Magnus fell for the boy, and he didn't speak for at least ten seconds.

"Yeah," he breathed, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. "Ill call you when I know what's going on."

Before the Shadowhunter could use his beauty and innocents to get Magnus's clothes off again, the warlock left the apartment, grabbing his leather jacket as he went. The air wasn't exactly warm, but it wasn't biting into his skin either. He snapped his fingers and a piece of parchment and a pen appeared. He scribbled down angrily, nearly ripping the parchment as he wrote. When he was satisfied the message was clear, he folded the paper and burned it with his colorful, magic flame and stalked off down the street. The damned fool better show up! Or else!

* * *

"Tasha!" Clary burst into her room, which I was drawing in, with wild eyes and concern written all over her face. I covered up the paper I was writing on and silently asked her what was going on.

"It's Jace! He's in the Silent City because he's Valentine's son! I'm going to help him and nothing you will do can stop me!" She searched for her jacket, looking every there but on her back.

"One, I wasn't going to, and two you're wearing what you're looking for. Calm down a bit."

She drew a deep breath and let it out through her nose. "Is this a bad idea?"

I shrugged, "Don't know. You'll have to find out. I'll tell Luke you're busy. I'll also tell him I know what you're doing, what you're _thinking_ and what will come out of it so he won't worry."

She glowered at me, 'You just said you don't know!"

I grinned. "I lied. tata have fun bring your stele." I returned to the paper I was drawing, realizing I'd been subconsciously drawing that guy with Magnus's eyes and sighed. Who is he and why does he bug me so much?

"Please tell me! Is he okay?" She asked with a pathetic look in her eyes.

I bit my lip and shrugged again, "Not sure. I don't know how long he's been in there yet. I can tell you he's not dead, but that the Inquisitor isn't on his side. And that's not a good side to be on."

"For who?"

I returned to my drawing. "Both."

* * *

He's late.

Magnus checked his cell phone for the time again and frowned. He specifically said to arrive by seven PM. It is now seven o one.

He felt the presence of another warlock and closed his eyes in irritation. Of course he would be a smart alec about something like this.

"You called?" He asked with boredom. Magnus looked at the man in front of him and noted the changes in the last two centuries. He'd changed his style as much as Magnus had. They both wear makeup, though Magnus's choice of black glitter looked better to him than the black and green eyeliner that the other drew on his face. Magnus crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him, keeping his cool.

"You grew your hair out."

The other glared daggers at Magnus and placed a hand on his slender hip, "don't act like this is a social call. We're under an isolated bridge, the letter sounded angry, and I know you better than that. To those who don't know you well, you may look calm and collected but I see the vein about to burst in your forehead."

_I'll bust a vein in your forehead._

"Why did you contact me after two centuries of silence?"

Magnus frowned. He used to be more like him, though he was a prankster that went too far. Now he was all business and seriousness. Had the years changed him so much?

"Why are you following Tasha?"

"Who?" He asked with disinterest on his face.

"The girl you've been following."

He took his sweet time replying, but when he did, he sounded sincere. Not that that persuaded Magnus that he was. "I had no idea she was connected to you. I wanted to know why she could see through my glamour. I can tell she doesn't have the sight, not is she Nephelim or Downworlder. I was concerned for my safety. That is all. Now, may I leave?"

Magnus flexed his arms in anger. This man's mere presence made his blood boil. "Stay away from her. Do I make myself clear Darius?"

He flinched at the use of his name then his eyes glowed red. Magnus hesitated. He knew this wasn't good. Darius strode forward and eyes Magnus angrily.

"You think you know me," his voice was cool and dripped with venom, "but you don't. You chose to betray me and blame me for it. No contact for two centuries, and the last time I really spoke to you was in over three. Time and pain has worn me. I know where you stand on our relationship, and believe me, the feeling is mutual. I have enjoyed this time of silence as much as you so let me make myself clear. If you contact me again for such a trivial reason, I will kill you."

Magnus pursed his lips but didn't say anything. This was wrong. This wasn't the Darius he knew. The Darius he'd known for seven hundred years would have laughed in his face then become Tasha's stalked simply because it pushed Magnus's buttons. But now, he actually looked as if he was simply angry. Magnus only nodded once, dismissing the irritating Warlock.

"Oh, and next time you have this sort of possessive issue, you could simply say so in a fire letter. Farewell brother. I hope to never see you again," he snarled, walking away from Magnus.

"We aren't brothers," Magnus muttered, turning to go home and hopefully nap. But buzz in his pocket stopped him. He pulled out his cell, seeing Alec's name on the screen.

_Silent City broken into by Valentine. Inquisitor wants to imprison Jace. Help!_

Magnus thought quickly and texted back.

_Keep them busy, I'll be on my way. I can place him under house arrest for a fee._

_Thanks Magnus. Hurry!_

Magnus sighed. He'd hoped by now they'd be using pet names or something. But he was beginning to worry their relationship wasn't heading in that direction. Obviously, Jace was still in the picture. However, this was Alec asking Magnus for help. And a job is a job. So long as he's paid, he can't complain. Besides, Jace sort of reminded him of Will Herondale. He would be an interesting roommate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

Clary stepped into the house with red eyes and a defeated expression on her face. I panicked. She never seemed so defeated in the books. Even when Jace had died!

Oh God...

"Clary?"

She offered a fake smile and drew a deep breath, "It was awful. Jace is fine physically, but... he looked so-"

"Terrified?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Clary nodded and flopped onto her bed. I hid my papers (some pictures of that guy, some plans to save Malec) and laid beside her. "He was. Jace is just as human as you are. Even though he doesn't show it, some things really do frighten him."

She looked at me with concern on her face, her emotions so naked I almost looked away. "But if it's so bad he looks it... do you know what happened?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Valentine killed the Silent Brothers and spoke to Jace. The sound of a Silent Brother screaming is pretty terrifying, from the book's description."

Clary closed her eyes tightly and covered her face. "What am I going to do?"

I patted her arm awkwardly, "You're going to give it a few days, then you're going to round up Simon, Isabelle and Alec and go to Magnus's house. I haven't told you anything that should change the way this all turns out, so just go with the flow for now."

She huffed like a stereotypical teenager. "I can't stand this! You know what'll happen! Why can't you tell me?"

"Because," I sat up, tracing invisible patters on the blanket, "if I told you, I wouldn't know what'll happen. Knowledge of the future changes it. And if the entire Shadowhunter population is at stake with what Valentine is doing, I'm not risking any changes. Not until the third book."

"What book are we in again?" She grumbled with irritation.

"Middle or end of book two. You'll know we're in book four when Magnus and Alec take a cute little vacation around the world."

Clary arched an eyebrow, "Why would they do that?"

I smirked, "Let's just say Magnus gets Alec out of his shell."

Clary didn't seem to know what to make of that, but didn't comment. She's smart enough to figure it out. But it wasn't like she wasn't figuring it out throughout this book anyway. She sat up in the bed and stretched. "You want some coffee? I'll put sugar in it this time."

I shook my head, "mornings only for me."

She shrugged, "Suit yourself." She slipped out of the room and I took out the papers I'd hid before, looking closely at the eye drawing I was working on. Anyone but me would look at it and say it's a drawing of Magnus's eyes. But I could see the hostility and closed off darkness in them that Magnus didn't have. Were they his, I would have made them wider and with more humor. No, these eyes belonged to someone else.

Someone who I just couldn't get out of my head.

I shoved the papers into their hiding place with irritation and looked out the window. It was getting pretty late, nearly ten o' clock. The sun had set long ago, so the only lights on outside was the single streetlamp. At first, I thought I was seeing things but i looked again and saw someone standing right in the middle of the pool of light from that streetlamp. His hands were in his pockets and he looked tense. I only had a guess as to who it could be, but the idea of seeing him again released butterflies in my stomach. I scribbled a quick note on a piece of paper that I need to do something and to not follow me then set it on the bed before climbing out the window. I hated to pretend it had anything to do with the books and leading her to believe that stopping me would cause a death, but I didn't want Magnus catching wind of this. I like that someone's looking out for me but he's being ridiculous!

I crossed the distance to the light with a jog then slowed to a walk when I came closer. I knew it was him. Only he could give off such a negative aura without even trying. He was wearing a black jacket over a tank top that had been cut to half it's length, leaving his toned six pack exposed. I saw that he had a belly-button, unlock Magnus but no hair. Sexy.

Crap! Focus!

"Can I stamp my frequently stalked card?" I asked with my arms crossed. It was a bit chilly. Something I hadn't though about when I decided to sneak out. I'm so smart.

"I'm not stalking you," was all he said as he shed his jacket and handed it to me. There was something in his eyes that said, 'take it and don't even thank me or die' so I slipped my arms into the warm leather. It had an interesting smell... like...

Burnt sugar.

Oh shit...

"If you aren't stalking me," I said with a slightly shaking voice. I can't jump to conclusions. For all I know, Y_in Fen_ doesn't exist anymore. I should look into that... just to be sure. "Then why are you here?"

He crossed his arms, his tones biceps flexing from the action. I tried to hold my eyes to his forehead or something. It wasn't working. "I want to know what connection you have to Magnus Bane."

What kind of accent is that? It works so well with that deep voice. He-llo testosterone voice. _Focus!_ "None of your business." Nailed it!

He looked unamused, and even impatient. "Walk with me."

For some unknown reason, I did. I walked out of the semi comfort of the light the lamp provided and followed this creepy, sexy stranger to the darkness. I couldn't see any small details, but I could see and feel him walking beside me. He walked with a grace not even Magnus had. I assumed the only thing more silent and creepily graceful would be a Silent Brother. I better not leave this world without seeing one.

"Um... where are we going?" I asked as I tried to force my human eyes to see ahead of us.

"Nowhere. We are simply walking."

"Okay, then are you going to talk?" I tried to hold back the impatience in my voice, but it was hard. He was starting to get on my nerves. If he wasn't so freaky, I would just leave and tell him to back off.

"Why you associate with Magnus is very much my business. Though he will never admit it, for he has chosen to cut me from his life. But I sense something coming. Something bad. If there is a slim chance of us living much longer, I need that to change. So I will ask again: what is your connection to Magnus?"

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. This guy was never even mentioned in the books. That must mean either something went wrong and he was supposed to come later, or he isn't important enough. So I just prayed for the latter. "The world's not going to end. I can guarantee that."

"No one can guarantee anything."

"I can."

"Is that so?" He asked. His eyes were focused on something in front of him and he'd stopped moving. I looked around and my jaw dropped. We were standing in the middle of a cemetery! I better not have accidentally stepped on someone's grave! I looked at the headstone he had been staring at. It was old and simple. Worn from time and weather. I knelt down on one knee and tried my best to read the letters but most weren't even there anymore. I looked up at him and silently asked for a translation. He knelt down as well and held his palm up. There was nothing in it, but when he blow, greenish glitter floated to the headstone and words appeared.

_Darius Bane_.

I gasped, "But that's Magnus's last name! Why isn't there a death and birth date?"

"Because. He's not dead. He faked his death but no one knew his birth date nor when he died. Did you know about him?"

I shook my head, "no, who is he?"

He was silent a long time. I wasn't sure if he heard me but didn't want to risk the idiocy of repeating myself. He turned and walked back the way we came without another word. I followed him in silence back to the lamp. He dug his hands deep in his pockets and slouched. I wondered if he was cold and was about to return his jacket when he finally spoke.

"Darius Bane is who I once was. But whatever anyone might call me, I will always be Magnus's brother. Whether he cares to admit it or not." He shot me a glare that said this was our secret. I was so shocked I couldn't say or do anything. Magnus has a brother? But the only thing they have in common is-

"Half brother?"

He didn't answer. He only turned his back to me and began walking. "I will find you again, and next time. Answer my questions. I'm not very pleasant when I'm angry. Sleep well... Tasha Banks."

I wasn't sure what I felt or thought. All I did, was stand in the pool of light and felt the smooth fabric of the leather jacket Darius left me with. Something about the things he told me, almost made me want to question everything Magnus has done. But... he's the good guy. Right?


	10. Explanation

**I'm sorry, I've been working on a story to personally publish, that's why I haven't been working on this. I will try to squeeze this in if I can but I have finals, school, other things and then little time to write. But I hope that anyone on here would be interested in helping me publish my own story in spite of all of this. I do love all of you and I _will_ finish this story.  
**


End file.
